


midnight is purity

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Stargazing, gayyyyyy, ohhh my god so much fluff this is really fuckin soft, or should i say., star-GAYzing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Ruby used to be afraid of the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-sitting piece based off of a little [ask meme](http://shiitake-is-the-zodiac-killer.tumblr.com/post/159431102461/midnight-is-purity) we were doing on my love live blog where i make a fic premise based off of a title!

Ruby used to be afraid of the dark. It heightened her senses in a way she didn’t find comfortable at all. The deep inky blue of the sky cloaked her in paranoia, with the stillness of the streets being somewhat predatory to her. 

 

Kanan changed all of that.

 

It all started after Kanan came into school one morning, exhausted, yawning, and utterly dizzy with happiness and lack of rest. When Ruby asked why, Kanan said nothing but “the stars”. With some careful, quiet planning, Ruby was able to begin sneaking out after dark, past her sister, past her parents, and onto her front lawn where Kanan stood with a duffel bag. 

 

Of course, Ruby had a bag of her own, a tote, but hers was filled with snacks. She wasn’t very good at preparing seafood, but she had lots of sweets, and luckily, seaweed could be store-bought in the form of a tasty snack. Ruby was a little bit tired, but when she flashed the crinkling package, Kanan’s smile woke her right up. Alongside the snacks was a fluffy blanket that she had to pick the leaves out of each night to avoid suspicion.

 

“Alright. We can probably stay out until two-thirty,” Kanan said, her tone hushed. “I know that’s a bit longer than before, but some of my favorite constellations are out tonight!”

 

Ruby had never been too enticed with the stars, but Kanan’s enthusiasm was infectious, and she simply nodded and marched along beside Kanan as they wandered away from the Kurosawa household. The darkness still was a bit intimidating, but that was less because of fear and more because of its overwhelming sense of mystery. Ruby felt like she was being swallowed, but she wasn’t really afraid. What was frightening to her before was simply  _ intriguing _ at that point.

 

“Almost there?” Ruby said. She still whispered as if she would be caught otherwise, even though they were quite a ways away from her house by then.

 

“Mm-hm. Almost there. Wanna hold my hand when we walk through the woods?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

Ruby didn’t need to, anymore. At first, when they went out on their midnight treks, Ruby held Kanan’s hand so tight that she wondered if she had broken some bones. The woods weren’t all that scary after a bit of exploration during the daytime, but Ruby thought it was good just to be safe, so she held Kanan’s hand in hers as they stepped over branches and leaves by the light of Kanan’s cell phone.

 

Finally, their journey came to an end; they had reached a grassy field, surrounded by woods on almost all sides. They walked a little farther until they were nearly in the center; then Ruby spread the blanket in her bag and they both sat down. Kanan dumped her duffel out, and Ruby watched as she set up her telescope. “It’s super clear out here,” Kanan reminded, “but we can see better with this, anyway.”

 

As soon as she finished, she presented it to Ruby, who crawled over and looked in. The stars snatched the breath from her very chest, all shimmering and shining in their own way. Some were big, some were small; some were bright, some were rather dim. Somehow, they all spilled out into the sky in a manner that looked so uniformly messy. Ruby pulled away after a while, apologizing for looking so long. Kanan just laughed and looked after her. Ruby hardly waited before saying, “Are you going to teach me about some more constellations tonight?”

 

“Sure!” Kanan adjusted the telescope, pouting in concentration. Finally, she pulled back and said, “Here, take a look.”

 

For a while, Kanan pointed the telescope in different directions, telling Ruby about what she was seeing through each angle. Some constellations were vivid; others could be seen by what Ruby felt was only a trained eye; others still, Ruby could hardly imagine at all.

 

After Kanan’s lesson was over, they plopped onto their backs, staring at the stars with bare eyes and occasionally disturbing the silence with the rustle of a plastic wrapper or the hiss of a soda. They hardly needed words, so they didn’t speak. Occasionally, they held hands, but Ruby soon grew impatient with such a minor touch; she rolled over on the blanket and snuggled up to Kanan’s side, glancing up at Kanan’s moonlight-kissed face before turning back to the stars.

 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Kanan whispered. “It was kind of scary to come alone...”

 

The concept of Kanan being scared was outlandish to Ruby, but somehow...cute. “Thanks for taking me. Um, I-I l-love you...Kanan-chan.”

 

“I love you too. I can kiss you, right?”

 

Ruby turned pink, keeping her eyes fixed on the sky. Kanan probably didn’t even  _ mean _ to embarrass her, but she always did. “Yeah...”

 

Kanan turned her head, and Ruby tilted hers upwards, meeting Kanan’s lips. She tasted like seaweed and strawberry soda, and she was so warm that Ruby wanted to snuggle even closer. She was a tad too shy to do so, but her problem was rectified when Kanan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, reeling her in. Before Ruby realized it, Kanan was rolling Ruby on top of her, never breaking their kiss.

 

Ruby’s heart was racing. The usual hyper-awareness that came with the night was channeled into her excitement, and all she could do was kiss Kanan harder, only breaking away to breathe for a second before returning. However, Kanan gently pushed Ruby away with a smile, chuckling. “It...might be time.”

 

“...Oh...”

 

Ruby checked her watch; it was fifteen minutes to three. They scrambled to pack up, with Ruby cleaning up their snacks and Kanan disassembling the telescope with haste. Once they were done, they set off towards the Kurosawa household again, hand in hand. Every second on the way back felt like the pit in Ruby’s stomach deepening.

 

Sadly, they eventually reached their destination. They stood out front for a second, and Ruby hugged Kanan tight. Ruby had never been a hugger, but Kanan had definitely made one out of her; she felt so secure when Kanan squeezed back and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Ruby...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It’s time to say good night.”

 

“Yeah...I know.”

 

They giggled and Ruby pulled away, getting on tiptoe to kiss Kanan’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kanan said. “Get some rest.”

 

Reluctantly, Ruby released Kanan’s hand, and she jogged off into the night, leaving Ruby to tiptoe back into her house. She changed back into her pajamas and crawled into bed, feeling a little emptiness where Kanan’s warmth used to be; all the same, she felt more fulfilled than she ever had.

 

That night, she left her curtains open, welcoming the darkness into her room and letting it drape over her like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said one sitting so it's probably bad


End file.
